Your Story
by StockinCutie
Summary: Ever wanted to be your own character in Ghost Hunt, and have the boys just fall in love with you? Well ladies, your name is Kuro (or anything you want your name to be) and follow the SPR boys as your house is haunted, and the boys come and save the day, just for you! More details inside! (Decided to make the cover image brown haired girl cuz it suits the character more)
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought about it, and said to myself "Hey, alot of fangirls out there reallllly like the ghost hunt boys cuz they sexy" so I decided to make individual pieces of each boy, you being the main character. And which ever boy you want, you just look up the chapter! I'm going Naru and Gene in one chapter because 1 + 1 = 2**

**Gene + Naru = 2**

**Dig it ;D**

**So I'm just going to give you some info about your character, of course, you character is kind :3**

**Your name is Kuro (or whatever you want it to be, but I'm sticking to Kuro. Whenever someone is talking to you, they will address you as Kuro, but imagine you take out that name and add any name you want!)**

**You are 16, or 17 years old, your choice.**

**You are usually quiet, or sitting in your bedroom typing fanfictions, or random things. But if the person gets to know you more, you are more loud and cheerful, and of course funny. **

**You have black, brown, or dirty blonde hair, your pick. I'm gonna make the image a dirty blonde girl, since it's my hair color. **

**Any problems when you were a kid? Yes, duh. Everyone knows that when you have a cheerful girl as your main character, she HAS to have SOMETHING going on in her past. It will later be revealed though**

**I think that's all I need to say, outfits? There are plenty outfits to choose from, either steal an outfit from whatever Mai usually wears, because Ayako always wear the mature shiz and Masako is a kimono freak so yeah. **

**But there are numerous outfits that I have in my head that I can't quite describe. One is a turtle neck dress with black boots, another is a school academy outfit, then ANOTHER is a skirt with kneesocks and any color shirt, and then there are shorts with a tank top and a backward cap, that's for if you are my type. Quiet and boyish!**

**i think I have blabled enough, I hope you enjoy, adieu~!**

**Your POV**

"The S.P.R?" I questioned my mother. "Yes dear, we finally have someone to save us from the hell we have been going through!" my mother answered, and then she continued. "The boss there is quite the looker, and it seems he has a twin brother! Both extremely handsome! Gaaah!" my mother is too old to fangirl like this. A ding dong could be heard from the door. "That must be them!" she quickly stood and skipped toward the door. I sighed quietly, I'm not very good at socializing with people, so this isn't going to be an easy weekend, spending 2 days with people I have never met, and they seem pretty fancy too... I'm just glad as soon as Monday hits, I could literally run to my class for the first time without being 'walk up in the school like bang bang I wanna kill myself'. I laughed at my inside joke, and sighed again. "I'm really weird..." I looked down, doing my self pity routine. "I'm weird too. Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama" a girl with brown hair introduced, her brown eyes stared at my grey simple eyes. How come I can't be as pretty as her? "Ano...Um..um...I'm Kuro!" I quickly stuttered and stood, bowing my back as a greeting. I heard a small laugh come out of her mouth. I flustered myself and looked down. "I'm sorry..." I apologized. "Mai if your done fooling around, come make some tea!" I heard a man voice call from upstairs. "Grr...I'm coming!" Mai called out, but she exchanged a glance with me. "Come meet my bosses!" Mai held out her hand, her soft, warm, hand. I couldn't help but take hold of it as we walked upstairs happily. The smile on my face grew even more.

"Mai, I need tea" A boy with black raven hair ordered. Well this guy is a jerk. I heard Mai growl, and stomp over to the kitchen. My wide smile suddenly disappeared without a trace. I might as well meet with the other people. "Hello...I'm the daughter of your client, it's um...nice to meet you" I introduced quietly, but no one seemed to notice. Was my voice that quiet? "My name is Kuro!" I said a little bit louder, which only got the attention of a boy, who looked like the other boy... "Hello, I'm Eugene, but you could call me Gene" he introduced, his smile is so kind.. My eyes stared into his, and his black bangs seemed so soft, I just want to touch it. I was so lost in my thoughts, but a sudden voice snapped me out. "My name is Oliver Davis, a pleasure to meet you" another boy walked up to Gene. This time, he didn't smile at all. His eyes were cold as ice. I shivered and twitched a few times. "Yes...I'm...Kuro..." I said my name really low, and backed away from the two boys. "I would like to ask you some questions, do you mind?" Oliver asked, taking out a notebook. Of course I mind! Being around such fancy people is too much. "No...not at all.." I replied. Why would I just say yes when I told myself that I can't be around such fancy people! I walked up to a wall and banged my head with each word I said. "I' .stupid." "Kuro!" my mother scolded at me and I quickly stopped. When mom gets mad, all hell breaks loose. I sat down at the couch, and Mai brought us some tea. "Has anything happened to this house in the recent moments?" Oliver questioned. I felt something in my heart not answer, it felt like, if I answered, something will kill me. "I don't know...I don't want to know..." I quivered. "If you tell us, I guarantee we will help" Gene convinced with a smile. "One of my stuffed toys were ripped to small pieces" I teared up. "A stuffed..toy?" Mai blinked. "I'm weird I know! Wah!" I rubbed my eyes with my hands in a low fist form. "Did you have any connections with that stuffed toy of sorts?" Oliver shrugged off the outburst I made, and my tears quickly died down. "Hm, I'm not sure. I got it when I was super little, when my mom and dad were still alive" I put a hand on my chin and thought for a while. "Yes...It was right before my mom had passed away. It makes me sad that I won't see it again..." I just realized how precious that toy was to me, and I held my chest in pain.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Gene giving me a reassuring smile. "It must be lonely, but at least you have your step mother with you. Right?" he pinched my cheeks and pulled on them with a grin. "Ah! Gene!" I blushed, the last time someone did that to me was when my mom would mess with me. "Thank you, I'm feeling better already!" I cheered on, sticking my hands in the air yelling "Banzai!" I laughed a little, and saw Mai look at me with happy eyes.

A few hours passed, and it was already 6:00 PM

I wondered around in the kitchen, mom must be resisting sleep. I should make her some tea. I looked for a pretty tea cup, and a certain cup with a beautiful pink flower caught my eye. "Mom would love this!" I went on my tippy toes and tried to pick up the cup, it was so high. "Come on, almost there..." I grunted. When I finally got some what of a hold on the tea cup, I felt myself loose balance, and the tea cup fell. Some of it fell on my foot, so I'm guessing the red stuff on the floor is my blood. "Oh well..." I ignored the pain and took out the dust pan, and began to sweep. I heard foot steps walking toward the kitchen, dark, hard foot steps. "Maybe...M-maybe it's the ghost" I took the broom I was using to sweep and pretended it was a sword. On guard, I looked at the now opening door. "Charge!" I exclaimed, about to hit who ever was there. "Stop being an idiot" Oliver appeared and I immediately bowed my head each time I said "I'm sorry I'm sorry I wasn't thinking!" "What happened to your foot?" he took a glance at my tad bit bloody foot. "Oh...The tea cup fell and I got some shards on my foot" I laughed a little. "Do you need help wrapping it?" he asked. "Um...um...No no no no!" I shook my head fast and sighed. "It would be rude...Wouldn't it?" I looked at him, and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and he looked at me. This awkward stare ended when he suddenly picked me up bridal style. "Oliver?!" I looked at him blushing. "Call me Naru if you want" he just looked foward and entered the base. He sat me down on the couch and he took out a first aid kit. "This...might sting" he warned, and a soft yet stinging piece of cotton was felt on my feet. "Gyah!" I exclaimed softly, but it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. "Well luckily, you didn't get any shards of glass in your foot." he reassured me, while wrapping my foot up. "All done, it's already 7:50, I suggest you go to your room" he lectured. "Right...Thank you" I smiled graciously, and waved at him. I wanked out the room, practically running to my bedroom. "That was so embarrassing!" I squealed and cupped my cheeks. I entered my room and shut it close, locked it, and rested my back on it. A long sigh could be heard. "I'm getting so sleepy, but it's only 7 something..." I was drooping down, my body laying down on the door. I slid to the bottom, and my eyes couldn't help but close.

_Mom, Dad, are you hearing me? I hope so. Guess what, I met 3 new friends today, one is Gene, he's really nice, but he likes teasing me! The other is his twin Oliver, but he likes me to call him Naru. He's completely bossy and a jerk, but I know deep inside he could be really nice. Then I met this really pretty girl, her name is Mai, she's too nice for her own good. All of them are wonderful, and I hope we could become great friends, yes!_

_Your daughter, _

_Kuro._

**WOOO! I DID IT! I hope you enjoyed, I'll be posting the next part just in a few minutes, hours, who knows. I'm not the best at keeping promises like this so yeah**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV

_What the...I remember I was falling asleep just a few minutes ago... I looked around and saw everything around me seemed grey, I was at a lake, the grey grass flowing. It was such a pretty scene I couldn't help but just watch. I sat under the single tree that was there and just sighed. Why am I here? A grey meadow...Why does this sound familiar? _

_The scene changed, and I was in a room, where I heard pounding noises. My heart pounding, I walked slowly around the room as the banging got louder. I had to be brave, if I wasn't, I would surely die. I looked at the mirror. My eyes seemed so blank, but it was suddenly jolted up when I saw a black figure in the mirror. "What..." my eyes widened. He held an axe in his hand, swinging it up, and was about to hit it right on my shoulder. "Naru...Gene...Anyone..." I closed my eyes, and a sudden pain on my shoulder. The pain moved toward my body and I can't keep the pain in much longer. _

_I screamed._

"Kyaaaah!" I yelped, gripping my blanket. "What..." I looked to the side to see Gene, Mai, and Naru there. "Are you alright?" Naru questioned coldly. "Yes...Thank You...I just had a bad dream, no biggie!" I lied, smiling. "I'm getting sleepy, good night..." my shaky smile fell as soon as I turned to the other side of the bed, not facing the others.

"What was your dream about?" Naru asked, I could feel the coldness of his voice, and I shivered. "Nothing..." I horribly lied. "Come on, if you tell us, we might have some leads on how to help you!" Gene tried to convince me, but I shook my head. "It was nothing...!" I said slightly louder. "Please, Kuro..." Mai held out her hand. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to relive that horrible moment!" I yelled, standing on my bed. "I was at a meadow and then i was in a room,this thing came and sliced me, ok?! Happy?!" the tears I was holding in fell and I fell to my knees on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said quietly, looking down. "It's just that...when my mother was alive, she would usually ask what it was about...Ever since then, my dreams always gets freaky..." I explained. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." I sobbed loudly and covered my eyes with the palms of my hand. I heard the door close, and I didn't bother to see who left.

I felt, a warm presence wrapped around me. I slowly moved my hands away from eyes, and looked. Gene, he was hugging me. This just caused me to cry even more. I couldn't stop this time. "It's been so long since someone has hugged me..." I sobbed. "I'm not much of a helper, and this might seem strange. But me and my family doesn't know the word grief, so I might not be much of a help. But I could at least, give you a hug" he hugged me even tighter, and I wrapped my arms around his back. "Thank you..." I finally stopped crying, and I smiled. "You're really different from your brother, y'know!" I laughed. "Well, back when we were little, we used to play a few pranks on the neighbors" he rubbed the back of his head, smiling. I noticed something caught his eye when he looked at my desk. "Music notes?" he blinked. "Yes, I play instruments, piano, violin, and of course I sing. But my voice is terrible!" I sighed. "Who taught you?" he asked. "My father..." I whispered, with visibly shifted Gene. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. What time is it anyway..." I looked at the clock. "WHAT IT'S 7:00 AM?! I just remembered I was sleeping on the door, and then I had a dream..." I trailed. "Naru carried you back to your bed, he heard rumbles coming from your room and well I guess he got worried!" Gene guessed. "I'm going to go back to sleep..." I smiled. He smiled back.

I think...I kinda like him... I immediately blushed and covered my self with the blankets.

I heard the door close, and I gave a long sigh. Well back to sleep...

10:00 AM Sunday, Day 2

A terrible scream awoken me from my dear slumber, it sounded like...

"Mom?!" I jumped off my bed as soon as possible, though the wounds on my foot slowed me down. What happened to my mom!?

I slid out to the living room where I could hear the commotion. I felt my heart stop. I literally, could feel the stop of my heart. I went pale, and started to cough. "Ah...Kuro...!" I heard Mai call out. Everything was fading, I felt something warm drip on my hand, I bet it was blood, since my condition is getting more and more worse.

* * *

Normal POV

Kuro's mother, miss Sakura, had a dislocated ankle. Mai panicked as she suddenly called out Kuro's name. "Everyone...she's...she's coughing blood...!" Mai yelled, panicking. "Mai, call Miss Matsuzaki, after that, go try and help Kuro up." Naru ordered, and then looked at Gene. "Go get Miss Sakura and go upstairs, try and make a barrier. The spirit is ready." Naru looked up, and large bang could be heard from up. "Naru, I don't think upstairs is exactly 'safe'" Gene pointed out. "Obviously! Naru, Gene, we NEED to get these two safe from whatever is here! Because OBVIOUSLY it's trying to KILL someone!" Mai yelled. "Quiet down Mai, try and shake Kuro up." Naru made his order.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-chan" Mai whipped her hands up and a large red mark appeared on Kuro's face

Kuro's POV

"Gah, where's mom?!" I sat up as soon as I awoke. A large bang startled me again. "Look, Mai. Upstairs my medicine is there. I'll explain later, there' a secret room and it's probably the safest place to go-" A large crackle could be heard. "The house...is it..." Gene slowly said. "It's falling apart!" I finished, I ran upstairs and my feet just couldn't stop. I need my medicine and a few things that are precious to me. I took a bag and stuffed it with precious belongings.

A photo of my mom and dad

My medicine

My ripped stuffed toy

And, a new photo of Naru, Gene, and Mai...

A single drop of a tear dropped on that photo. "I gotta go..." I zipped my bag up and a bag chain of a chibi head girl jingled. I ran back downstairs but before I could exit, the top part of the house collapsed. "No..." I felt my image blur out because of the tears that were filling by my eyes. I heard everyone panicking and worrying. I looked up at the now crackling above me ceiling. "Help..." I whispered, smiling a little. The ceiling fell, and I felt it under me.

_Mom, Dad, can you hear me? I hope so. Today, my other mom had a sprained ankle from what I could understand, and my sickness is apparently getting worse. And I had a even more weird dream then before, and what's even more strange, I think I'm falling for Gene! It's embarrassing I know, but I have bad news. I think I might die...Even if they did save me from the ceiling falling on me, my medicine might have been crashed with it. _

_That's all I have for today..._

_Always watch over me mom, dad._

_Your daughter, _

_Kuro._


End file.
